The invention relates to an optical interference device.
An example of an optical interference device is a grating spectrometer which is commonly used to measure the spectral properties of light over a specific portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. When used in spectroscopy, the measurement may then be analysed to determine characteristics of materials exposed to the light.
However, existing spectrometers are either relatively large in size or if they are small, they suffer from low light throughput as well as low spectral resolution.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an optical interference device which addresses at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art and/or to provide the public with a useful choice.